


Chess Play

by ddg



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Chess, Gen, One Shot, Past Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddg/pseuds/ddg
Summary: Wendy is preparing for a tournament with help of her dead sister.(This one shot doesn't take place in Constant)
Relationships: Abigail & Maxwell & Wendy (Don't Starve), Abigail & Wendy (Don't Starve), Maxwell & Wendy (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Chess Play

**Author's Note:**

> one shot inspired by a playlist by oliviaalee on YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgDiNIOFRb8

\- Wendy, you've been sittting like this for almost an hour... - she said with a bored voice.  
Well, she was indeed right, the blond-haired girl hasn't moved since then. She has been sitting on an uncomfortable stool with a chessboard laying on the coffee table.  
\- Shush, I'm trying to focus! - murmered back the other twin. Blonde-haired girl's eyes were still focused on the chessboard - you know I want to win this tournament - she said annoyed.  
\- Okay okay, don't be so aaangry... You should move the bishop to G5 - continued Abigail.  
\- Since when you've been interested in chess, smartass? You were always bored when you played with me - responded Wendy.  
\- But now it's the past, come on, I changed.  
\- For worse? - chuckled the girl.  
\- Shush! What I mean is that I've seen you playing all alone now and well... Since I have all eternity, I actually learned to play chess - explained... the ghost of Abigail.  
\- Well then... Show me - said Wendy already being competitive. The blonde set up the chessboard once again.  
The ghost smiled - she will show her sister this time!

  
The time passed, maybe an hour or two.   
\- Checkmate - said Abigail with pride.   
The sisters have just played the sixth round. For now, Abigail has won five times.  
\- How are you winning so many times?! You were always loosing with me... Once you even flipped the table - Wendy mumbled with annoyance but also awe.   
\- As I said before, I have all eternity now to play... I don't even need to sleep! - exclaimed Abigail happily as if she was doing something forbidden.  
\- Yeah yeah... But dear Abby, I do have to sleep. And tomorrow I have the tournament, remember?  
\- One more round? Pleeeease..? - said the ghost with hope in her voice.  
Wendy sighed - how can she say no to Abby?  
\- Okay, but this is the last one - and the game began.  
Central pawn then rook pawn moved...then rook, then knight... Wendy wanted to win this one badly. She was actually getting stressed, that if she can't win with her sister, she won't win with other opponents.   
\- Do you miss eating parfait? - asked Wendy calmly, moving the knight to E5.  
\- No, not really... - said Abigail after a while of thinking. Then she moved another pawn, this time to C4 - It was my favourite but now i feel like I've eaten it to much, you know? I feel so full that I can't eat anymore!  
\- Interesting... - said Wendy to herself moving the bishop. This time she won't fall for the trap and she will win - How about dying though? Did it hurt? - she asked once again. Even if she seemed calm, she still wasn't over the death of her beloved sister. The image of her falling off a cliff was still haunting her.  
\- Dying no but the falling part was scary because I still wanted to live. I tried to grasp anything to save myself... Oh well, everything happened to fast... After the scary part I felt... peace and freedom - said Abby, lost in thoughts - Wendy... eventually I'll be gone forever... You have to move on or it will hurt too much - she said softly.  
\- But I don't want to - said Wendy quietly, moving another chess piece.  
\- I know - after these words, silence fell between the twins. They still countined the game.

\- Checkmate - said Wendy with satisfaction.  
\- Bravo, you actually won this time - mumbled Abigail trying to find a mistake she made through the game.  
\- Why thank you... Now if you excuse me, I have to go to sleep - she said trying not to yawn.   
Then, the door opened.  
\- Dear, who are you talking to? - asked the man softly.  
\- No one, dad. I was just practising. It's easier to focus when you say the strategy out loud - said Wendy as if she was all by herself. It was hard to keep a straight face, seeing the ghost floating in front of her. She felt some kind of pain knowing dad can't see his dead, beloved child.  
\- Of course... But now go to sleep, okay? Tomorrow is a big day - said the man and smiled for a moment. Then he closed the door and went to his bedroom.  
\- I want to hug dad... - said the ghost quietly.  
\- I know Abby, I know... - sighed Wendy covering herself with duvet.

  
The next day Wendy was sitting in front of her opponent in a gray, checkered dress. He couldn't hear that but a ghost was whispering to Wendy how to move the queen. It didn't take long for the girl to win... or rather the duet of the girl and the ghost to win.   
Wendy breathed slowly as she was walking to the last table. Finally, the final of the tournament. The final was always the most stressful. Wendy knew she didn't have to win this round to make it but she was too determined to let go. Even if it meant an absolute failure.   
\- Well, well, I'm impressed dear Wendy... I thought you would loose this one - said the man in a purple suit.  
\- You could only wish, uncle Maxwell - said the girl with confidence.   
Maxwell smirked in response.  
\- Well then, shall we begin? - asked the man and with a hand gesture invited Wendy to play.  
It is actually quite stressful having a family member as your opponent... Especially if he is the chess grandmaster.  
\- I have a question before we start... - said Maxwell with a mocking tone - Am I playing with you Wendy or Abigail?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this short one shot :>  
> This is my first work on AO3 and also first work in English that i'm gonna publish (you can always correct in the comments!)  
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot.  
> ddg


End file.
